


Лучшее средство для успокоения

by Dai_Ri



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Чтобы успокоиться, Токио слушает шум моря
Kudos: 1





	Лучшее средство для успокоения

Вот и всё. Сегодня они сдали последний контрольный экзамен и скоро разлетятся кто куда. Здравствуй, туманное, мутное будущее! Жаль, нельзя задержаться в Судзуране ещё на пару лет. Или десятилетий. А что — составит компанию Риндаману, будут символами постоянства. Хотя рыжему можно и на покой: пофриковал — уступи место очередному трусу. Здесь-то правила просты и понятны, в мире же — жопа, жопа как есть. Ха, кто бы подумал, что это будет волновать его, "белую ворону"! Токио затрясся, сдерживая накатывающую истерику, и полез в карман за диктофоном. По назначению тот использовался лишь однажды, а вот обработанная запись прослушивалась много-много раз. И сейчас пригодится.

Генджи выплыл перед ним неожиданно. Приметил же в углу! И вообще — почему он? Токио прижимал диктофон к уху и решительно не понимал. Ладно Серидзава, ладно… да те же Миками! Но Генджи… Была ли виновата та особая стадия отупелого спокойствия или жизненный, мать его, опыт, только адекватного объяснения не находилось. Попрощаться решил, что ли? Пуговицу оторвать?

Токио пялился на нависающую фигуру Генджи, думая, — ударит, зная, — стесняется. Ну да, прошлые разговоры выходили у них… не очень хорошими. Каждый — о своём, по разные стороны баррикад. Теперь вроде всё изменилось, нет? Генджи вдруг наклонился ближе, поморщился и ткнул в диктофон:

— Что за шипящая хуйня?

На повторяющейся записи было море, выведенное на одну частоту. Монотонный шум, как прилежный работник, расставлял всё по полочкам, сглаживал углы, выбрасывал мусор. Когда эту идею подкинула медсестра, Токио сначала не верил, потом стал замечать воздействие. Иногда доходил до дзена. Сейчас — почти не обиделся на "хуйню".

— Это море.

— Море? — сказал, как плюнул, нахохлился, хмыкнул. — Токио, это — хуйня. Шипящая. Идём.

— Зачем? — потонуло в людском гаме и звоне бутылок.

Генджи тащил его сквозь толпу, против её движения, на выход. Токио еле успел выключить и убрать диктофон и ещё более спешно смириться с участью ведомого чёрте куда.

На улицу их вытолкнули с матюгами и всякими пожеланиями, и Генджи приобрёл ретивость тарана. Он шёл быстро, закоулками. После очередного поворота Токио перестал пытаться узнать местность. Зато слушал — отрывистое дыхание, шелест одежды, шаркающие шаги.

К морю они вышли совсем уж внезапно. Вроде какие-то домишки, гравийная дорожка, кусты — и вот те… Море темнело и беспокойно билось, волны развязывали войну стенка на стенку. Один поток сменял другой: то меньше, то больше, то поглощая, то в последнем рывке выплёвывая пену на берег. Камешки, ракушки сыпались выбитыми зубами. Это так походило на Судзуран, что Токио замер не в силах оторваться. Интересно, а как здесь определяют победителя?

— Хер знает. Может, достаточно пережить шторм. А может, ещё какая бадья…

Генджи уселся на плоский камень, лениво бросая гальку в волны. Токио вздрогнул, смутно подозревая, что спросил вслух. Ну, раз начал…

— И что потом?

Генджи покосился на него, как на тупого. Очевидное он пояснять не привык, больше показывал.

— Потом всё по новой.

Токио не сомневался в ответе. Плюхнулся рядом с Генджи, прикрыл глаза. Когда он пришёл к морю, чтобы сделать ту самую запись, было настолько хреново, что он лежал, впиваясь пальцами в камни, и всё твердил и твердил про тишину и спокойствие. Тогда не помогло. После обработки и привычки — да. Но сейчас — почти год спустя — настоящее море действовало безотказно, лучше, чем монотонный шум. И тянуло на откровения. А хотя бы всё о том же.

— Знаешь, — Токио открыл глаза, и Генджи повернул голову в его сторону. — После одного из приступов... Я пришёл сюда и...

Генджи грубо похлопал Токио по плечу, как бы говоря "спокуха, брат", наклонил голову.

— Ну и? Записал ту шипящую хуйню?

Токио чуть не рассмеялся не к месту. Сразу стало легче.

— Это тоже. А ещё в море хотел уйти. Навсегда. Чувство безграничного горизонта, чувство свободы... Но потом подумал — а Судзуран? И остался на берегу.

Генджи хмыкнул. Поднялся и стал стягивать с себя футболку. Только-только расслабившийся Токио уставился на него во все глаза. Футболка упала на гальку, за ней полетели штаны. Происходящее в голове не укладывалось.

— Ты что вообще...

Генджи неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, скидывая школьную сменку, протянул руку:

— Искупаться... пойдем.

Генджи нёс какой-то бред: море ещё слишком холодное, готовится к шторму. Да здесь даже мелководья нет! Всё не то, не то — это походило на пьяную выходку, если бы они выпили хоть по банке. Но Токио откровенно вёлся. Поднялся рывком, стянул рубашку через голову, оторвав пару пуговиц, — по боку! — дёргано выпутался из штанов.

Генджи смотрел, не отрываясь. В глазах у него плясал дьявол. Море шумело предостерегающе и зло.

Первые шаги в воду они сделали воинственно, но уже на десятом резко ушли по грудь, разом потеряв настрой. Холод сковывал конечности. Волны опытным строем хлестали и били, словно непрошеных чужаков, растаскивали в стороны.

— По-годи, — Генджи рычал, боролся с морем радостно и яростно.

Да, море определённо достойный противник! На Токио, впрочем, оно действовало по-другому, укачивая в грубой колыбели. Вот тебе и аутотренинги, и шумы на ночь! Когда Токио накрыла волна, показалось, — это большое тёмно-синее одеяло.

Генджи вытянул его на поверхность буквально через секунду. Токио закашлялся, в носу свербело, во рту осела соль. И ещё страстно хотелось жить.

— Утопленник недоделанный, — голос у Генджи сипел, он выглядел взъерошенным, но довольным.

Токио улыбнулся. Кто ещё из них "недоделанный"!

— Ага. Поплыли уже к берегу.

Генджи пыхтел и тащил его на себе, вцепившись с силой. Токио не возмущался и, как мог, работал волнорезом. Море не хотело их отпускать, но под двойным напором сдалось, выплёвывая на берег. Галька тут же больно впилась в ступни, ветер обдул холодом, пробрав до костей. Неприятные мелочи, лучше всего напоминающие о жизни.

Генджи неясно ругался и дрожащими руками пытался обтереться футболкой и одновременно натянуть её на себя. Токио фыркнул и засмеялся. Сначала чуть истерично, но с каждой секундой — всё легче и свободнее. Это всё так нелепо и забавно! Он хохотал до тех пор, пока Генджи не швырнул в него рубашкой. Сам он уже успел натянуть штаны и теперь стоял нахохлившимся воробьем, обхватив себя руками.

— Токио, я жду ещё пять минут.

Токио замер. Ждёт... Похоже, Генджи перенял у моря способность успокаивать, хотя и продолжал недовольно бурчать. Токио, улыбаясь, накинул рубашку, влез в штаны и даже зашнуровал ботинки. Генджи, судя по всему, подался в йоги. Зато сигарету выкурить успел. Токио ловил горький дым, слыша за спиной ворчание волн, упустивших добычу. Нет уж, перебьются.

— Генджи, пошли домой.

И они пошли.

После гальки Генджи всё-таки натянул свои нелепые чешки и перестал хромать на обе ноги. Зато выглядел победителем. Идя с ним бок о бок вдоль дороги, Токио впервые не жалел, что у них вот так всё обернулось. Не сегодня — вообще.

Генджи проводил его до самого дома — помнит ещё — и махнул рукой:

— Бывай, — он уже повернулся спиной — а Токио зашарил в поисках ключей — когда вдруг добавил. — И на море… вместе ходить будем.

Токио вскинул голову и широко улыбнулся, не веря ушам:

— Обязательно!

Всё-таки удивительный день: Токио успел впасть в тоску, чуть не утонул, и, возможно, подхватил простуду, но таким счастливым не был уже давно. Может, и на гулянку сгоняет — в кармане как раз пиликнул мобильник — надо ведь отметить конец учебным мучениям! И пусть от родителей прилетит, оно всё того стоило.

А вместо шума моря Токио записал на диктофон голос Генджи. Успокаивал и радовал тот куда лучше, пусть и оставался крайне своеобразным.


End file.
